Ingvild Leviathan
I'ngvild Leviathan' ist eine Nachfahrin des ursprünglichen Leviathan und Besitzerin des Longinus Neireid Kyrie. Sie ist aktuell die Königin in Issei Hyoudous Peerage. Aussehen Ingvild ist eine schöne junge Frau mit langen lila Haaren und orangen Augen, späten Teenager-Alter ist und sie trägt ein weißes nobles Kleid. Nachdem sie Isseis Gefolge beigetreten ist und Schülerin an der Kuoh Akademie wurde, trägt Ingvild nun dessen weibliche Schuluniform. Persönlichkeit Sie ist eine nette Person die es liebt zu singen, am Brunnen und für Isseis Gruppe. Auch liebt sie es sich den Ozean anzusehen und zusammen mit ihren Freunden zum Strand zu gehen. Anders als die anderen Mitglieder des Leviathan Clan oder einem anderen Nachkommen der ursprünglichen Satane, hat sie kein böses Herz und wünscht sich nicht, die Unterwelt zu regieren. Geschichte Ingvild wurde als Kind eines Menschen und eines Dämons aus dem Leviathan-Clan geboren und lebte in der menschlichen Welt in einer Küstenstadt in Europa. Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit erleidet sie eine Dämonenkrankheit, die sie in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzte, und so wurde Ingvild in die Unterwelt geschickt, in einem Versuch, sie von der Krankheit zu heilen. Aus diesem Grund schlief sie hundert Jahre lang weiter. Sie wurde dann geweckt, weil ihr Longinus Nereid Kyrie seine Form annahm. Fähigkeiten Immense Dämonische Kräfte: Als eine Nachkomme der ursprüngliche Leviathan, besitzt Ingvild eine immense Menge an dämonischer Kraft, und alle üblichen Fertigkeiten und Kräfte eines solchen. Sie hat die Fähigkeit sich zu teleportieren, da sie sich unterbewusst zum Park in Kuoh Town teleportiert hat. * Sea Serpent Dragon of the End (掉尾の海蛇龍 Tōbi no umihebi ryū): Als ein Nachkommen des Leviathan Clan, hat sie die Fähigkeit, Fluten zu beschwören und sich in einen Schlangenähnlichen Drachen zu verwandeln. Magie Experte: Ihre Magiebegabung ist gesteigert auf Grund der Läufer-Eigenschaften ihrer Königin-Figur. Gesteigerte Geschwindigkeit, stärke und Verteidigung: Sie hat überlegene Geschwindigkeit, Stärke und Verteidigung, auf Grund der Springer- und Turm-Eigenschaften ihrer Königin-Figur. Tarnfähigkeiten: Ingvild ist in der Lage, ohne eine Spur zu verschwinden, da Issei nicht fühlte dass ihre Präsenz nicht verschwand. Fliegen: Als Dämon kann sie fliegen indem sie ihre 8 Flügel benutzt. Ausrüstung Nereid Kyrie: Ein mächtiges Longinus mit dem man Drachen und das Meer manipulieren kann. * Breast Song Reinforcement: In dem sie Isseis Diabolos Dragon God als Leitung benutzt, kann Ingvild Issei und seine anwesenden Verbündeten stärken. Der Song kann über die Brüste der Frauen gehört werden, wenn das Umfeld in lila Licht Partikeln gebadet wird. Trivia * Ingvild ist nach einer norwegischen Schauspielerin benannt, die den gleichen Vornamen hat. * Ingvild und Asia sind die einzigen Charaktere die nach Prominenten benannt sind * Ingvild ist der zweite Nachfahre eines ursprünglichen Satans, der ein Mensch/Dämon Hybrid ist, der erste ist Vali Lucifer. ** Ingvild und Vali haben beide ein Longinus das mit Drachen in Verbindung steht: Nereid Kyrie und Divine Dividing. ** Ingvild und Vali sind die letzten bekannten überlebenden Nachkommen der Ursprünglichen Dämonenlords ** Ingwild und Vali sind die einzigen der Nachkommen, die keine reihnblütigen Dämonen sind. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Queen Kategorie:Issei Hyoudous Peerage Kategorie:Hyoudou Residenz